


coming out

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, its just fluff ladies, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: claude comes out to his parents, with sebastian's help





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> yea its short but it be like that lol

Claude took a deep breath. He stood at his own front door, staring at the intricately designed wood and trembling. He’d never been so scared to enter his house in his life.

But still, Sebastian stood at his side and he held his hand and squeezed him gently, resting his head against his shoulder. He didn’t pressure Claude to hurry up, he just stood quietly and reminded him of his presence through gentle touches and playing with his fingers. Sebastian didn’t mind standing with him as long as he wanted. He knew how important this was to Claude.

Eventually, Claude released the lip he was gnawing between his teeth, and looked down at Sebastian, who met him with a small smile. “…Okay. I, um… Let’s go.” He let out another big, shaky breath, but no matter how much deep breathing he did, it didn’t calm him down.

“Okay,” Sebastian echoed, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek, “let’s go.”

Claude held to Sebastian’s hand even tighter and, grateful that he didn’t pull away even though he was sure his hand was uncomfortably sweaty by then, he opened the front door and led his boyfriend. His mom was in the kitchen and he could smell whatever she was making was delicious, but it just made the anxious knots in his stomach tighten up further.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Claude was halfway tempted to let go of Sebastian’s hand and act like nothing was happening. It was easier that way, and it was safer that way. But, when he felt Sebastian’s arm brush against his and when he saw the encouraging grin on his face, he knew he was in love with this boy and there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to show him off to everyone he could.

“Mom?”

When his mother turned around, Claude’s face was beet red and it was hard to even look her anywhere near the eyes.

“Who’s this?” She asked with a tilt of her head, her gaze drifting to their hands. She didn’t say anything, and there was no look of judgment on her face.

“This is. Um. Seb- Sebastian.. He’s my- my boyfriend.”

Sebastian rested his head against Claude’s shoulder once more and smiled her way, and his mother burst out laughing.

“I wish you would’ve brought him over at a better time!” She exclaimed between laughs, wiping her hands off to shake with Sebastian. “I’m in the middle of making dinner, and my hair’s a mess…”

Sebastian giggled and Claude let out a relieved sigh. The shaking in his knees stopped and he let go of the death grip on his boyfriend. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> butlerbfs.tumblr.com  
> akours.tumblr.com


End file.
